


Helping Hand

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon-Jurien and Garlan worry about Lucette like elder siblings, In celebration of the sequel!, Lucette needs some serious love, Not a canon based story, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: Lucette wasn't taking her mothers' death very well. In general she was struggling, though very few seem to notice. As the days go by the princess finds herself trying to keep herself compose as harsh, cruel words plague her ears.But eventually she cracks. "Find her!" It becomes a game of cat and mouse as she tries to run away. Unaware that there are those out there that careMako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.
Kudos: 4





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Time to shake things up! So i had made a promise not to write up any stories for this series until I finished it...
> 
> but i need inspiration and this game is my current obsession to the point where my friends are probably sick of me(but i got them obsessed too so muahahaha)
> 
> This may have some canonicity but it's not really supposed to be taken right from the game. Alright ladies and gents. In honor of the sequel and my infatuation for this game...I do not own Cinderella Phenomenon.

Helping Hand

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Where is the Princess!"**

Guards were everywhere, searching high and low. Their footsteps fell in heavy thuds and stomps as they raced throughout the halls in their armor. **"Why are we even searching for her? It's not like anyone cares about the little brat."** The soldier that spoke up got a swift smack to the head.

 **"Silence! We was soldiers duty bound to protect the royal family. We WILL find her."** One of the knights in question, a woman with blonde hair and red eyes glared angerly. Unable to believe the way her fellow warriors were acting.

Have they no shame? **"Oh can it Jurien. It's not like you care about her either. She's the witch's daughter!"** That wasn't true at all. Jurien did care, far more then the others standing around her. Before the female knight could knock the man's head in for his horribly rude comments a hand rests on her shoulder.

Her friend Garlan gave her a soft expression before steeling his gaze at the others. **"It doesn't matter what we think of Princess Lucette. She is missing and we were ordered by the king to find her. If you don't want to have your asses handed to Sir Alcaster for disobeying orders, be my guest."**

Everyone went silent after that remark. No one wanted to disappoint King Genaro-as he was a very kind and just ruler. But no one definitely wanted to be disciplined by their employer and trainer Alcaster. The man was did not tolerate any sort of weakness or disobedience.

 **"Fine. Let's split up! Remember to search all over. If you do manage to find her, send someone to alert the king immediately."** Though the knights would do their absolute best(well some of them) they would have their work cut out for them.

If the young royal heir didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. If any of them had staggered or lingered a moment longer...they would've heard a slight sniffle as Lucette was hiding right under their noses the entire time.

Despite being only thirteen she was thin and tiny. Easily able to maneuver her body into the smallest of spaces. And it worked to her advantage as she's played this game of hide and seek with the staff for the last hour.

She refused to let anyone catch her. Not when she knew how everyone truly felt about her and her mother. **"Why does everyone hate me? What did I do?"** She tried to take a deep breath but she could feel her tears coming.

Something her mother would've hated. For her whole life Lucette has been taught to be strong, to not rely on anyone but herself and her loving mother. Her protector...but she couldn't. Her mother was gone. Dead for a month.

But while she was grieving-everyone else was celebrating. Praising the king and the fact that the horrible queen was gone. Not at all caring that the princess was there and that she could indeed hear. No one bothered to check on her.

No one bothered to acknowledge her existence. That guard that argued with Jurien and Garlan was right...no one cared about her. And that's why she's going to leave. Run away and not come back. She just has to keep sneaking around the staff and quell her tears until she reaches the back door from the servants area.

Anywhere would be better then in a cold castle with a king who barely took notice of her. Let alone treat her like his child. Pain hits her chest as another well of tears sprang in her eyes. Quietly she smacks her cheeks together.

 **"Just a little farther, then I'll be free."** Biting her lip, Lucette makes her way past a few gossiping maids. **"Honestly, I did not sign up to play babysitter. Surely the king doesn't need that child in his life."** The girls too enraptured with chatter then to take notice of her presence.

Unlike the guards, there was really no one to give a stern word or punishment to them for incompetence. **"The kingdom would be better off not having her around. After all the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."** It hurt so much.

And the worst part is Lucette could not understand why she wasn't liked. She never did anything to anyone! Still, these hushed conversations only proved the late queen right. Lucette could not trust anyone.

They were only kind to her when her mother and the king were around, otherwise they'd just gossip and insult her person. Desperately the young princess prayed that there was a better life then this outside the palace walls.

Carefully, she snuck her way down to the servants quarters, her gold eyes widening at the lack of people. There was no one to be found. A bitter smile presses against her lips as she heads for the exit. **"Guess they figured I wouldn't dare take a step into the commoners section of the palace."**

Too bad for them she was desperate. She wanted her mother back, she wanted to feel whole again. Neither of those wishes would come true. Even though she lived in a kingdom with magic and fairies and witches, her life was no fairytale.

There was no happy ending for her here. **"Come on-open!"** She gritted her teeth as she struggled with the door. Her petite frame not helping with making the old wood door budge. She pushed with all of her strength.

Panting as she continues again and again until finally it let her through. **"Yes!"** Much to her surprise what greeted her was a blast of cold wind and a land of white. **"Pretty."** She was in a long gown with a silver blue cloak covering her frame.

But she could still feel the icy wind rip right into her as she took her steps towards freedom. She had been planning this for a little while now. About two weeks, collecting her things so that she could survive out on her own.

Though she didn't bring much food so that no one would be suspicious of her actions. She couldn't stop smiling as she ventured out into the town. Carefully she adjusted her hood so that no one could see her hair and face.

She knew that the townsfolk hated her too. The one time she was with his majesty was to visit the town after the Great War ended. Right after her mother died. Instead of seeing the smiling faces and the strong, good people her fath-the king praised she was met with malice.

Looks of scorn and disgust twisting the faces of her people to the point where they would appear in her nightmares. To her, they were worse then any witch. At least they had caused so much pain and suffering for a good reason.

What she saw as she ventured the streets along shocked her. Children were singing while playing in the snow. Parents chatted merrily away as decorations covered the various houses and shops. It was beautiful and lively.

It was foreign to her, and the princess couldn't help but feel isolated as she took in all the happy expressions around her. She couldn't remember the last time She was truly like that. Happy...without a care in the world.

A sickening feeling lingered in her stomach as she tried to maneuver around the crowds. **"Oof!"** She tried not bump into anyone, however there were just so many people. Her anxiety spiking with each passing second for each person to smack into her frame.

Sadly her luck had run out when she slipped. **"Ahh!"** With people constantly acting like pendulum to her body and the slick icy ground it was only a matter of time before she fell. Fortunately she fell onto her knees, so her hood remained secure, but a wince hit her face as cold slush hit her legs.

Her gown was soaked through and the impact caused a stinging pain to linger. **"Are you alright?"** A hand was in front of her, the voice behind it concerned, but she dare not look up. **"?"** The last thing she wanted was to see the random kindness morph into a wicked sneer.

 **"Do you need help? Are you hurt?"** There was a bit of hesitation before Lucette at last grasped the hand. Gently she was pulled to her feet while she kept her free hand on her hood. Gripping the fabric in a death grip.

Her heart was thumping erratically against her ribs as the person tried peering at her face. **"Hey. You ok?"** Silently she nodded, keeping her head low and away from curious eyes. Quickly she released the warm hand before sprinting away. **"W-wait! That's the woods you're heading for!"**

Lucette didn't care. She had to get out of there. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered her identity or worse guards were sent out to town to further search for her. She couldn't risk being found.

If it meant isolating herself into the woods then she would do it. It wasn't until she was deep into the woods, out of breath that she finally allowed her guard to drop. It started as a soft sob, then escalated into hysterical cries.

For every insult upon her and her mothers' person, each cruel, angry gaze a tear was shed. **"I'm sorry mother-I can't do it!"** Shame and self-loathing hit her hard as she clutched her freezing knees. Resting her head on them in an attempt to calm herself down.

But it was no use. The last month's stress and pain finally caught up with her. Time went by as she sat there in the cold, crying her heart out. Her eyes eventually dropping into a deep sleep. Unaware that she was followed. The stranger that helped her earlier saw her vulnerable state.

 **"Th-the princess?!"** He recognized her immediately and found himself-ironically frozen in place, seeing the salty crystal's at the edge of her eyes. It was a few moments of him there, staring in disbelief.

But then the princess sneezes, breaking him free of his paralysis. **"You'll catch a cold staying out here like that."** Carefully, he bends down towards her, taking note of the small amount of supplies on her. Sadness forms in his eyes as the individual is easily able to discern why she was out here alone.

He hesitates for a minute, unsure what to do before the poor girl sneezes again. It was then his mind was made up. Carefully he reaches toward her, gently picking her up. His eyes widening in shock with how light she was.

 **"Don't you eat?"** He gets no response, but he wasn't expecting one as he readjusts the hood to cover her face. **"Let's get you out of here."** With a small smile he carries her out of the woods. Back towards town.

**_..._ **

When Lucette comes to, she finds her tired gold eyes finding a familiar ceiling. For a moment, the princess wonders if she had simply dreamt her escape attempt. Though the horrible sore throat, and the number of maids, guards and doctors made her think otherwise.

 **"Thank goodness you've come to Princess."** Jurien and Garlan offer the girl relieved smiles, one she's unable to return(not that she even wanted to right now) as a coughing fit ensues. **"Now now you two, back up and give her space. Her highness needs to take her medicine."** The two relent.

Moving to the side so the doctor could give her the disgusting herbal remedy. Though it was painful, Lucette swallows the concoction, knowing better then to argue. **"The King will be here later to see you Princess. Until then you're to rest and recover from your sickness."**

That was fine with her, she had no strength in her to protest. She was so tired and weak. **"What...happened?"** Garlan shares a quick glance with his friend before answering with a question of his own. **"What do you remember?"** Lucette bites her lip for a moment.

She wanted to tell them the truth, that she had wanted to run away. But she was a coward, not wishing to reveal how she managed to hear how everyone felt about her. Though she already knew it, she didn't want that confirmation of hatred spewing from the staff's lips. But Jurien then smiles at her.

 **"A young gentleman came to the palace with you in his arms. Proclaiming that someone had kidnapped you. He found that person trying to take you away in the woods and stopped them. After realizing who you were he carried you back."** It was a lie.

One that only three people in this room were aware of. And Lucette could see that as she shoots the older girl a grateful smile. Something that startles everyone present, before dismissing it due to the girl's ill state. **"Yes. that's right. I'm...thankful to the one who aided me."**

There were soft whispers taking place among the maids and knights there, before getting a harsh glare from the gray haired doctor. **"If you're going to gossip do it outside! It's bad for the patient to hear such irritable yammering."** With flushed faces, the majority of the crowd leave.

In fact only the doctor, Garlan and Jurien stay who all watch the tension leave Lucette's shoulders. **"Hmph good riddance."** Lucette had no clue who this older gentleman is...but the moment she's better this man was getting a few extra coins for his insight and work.

 **"Now you just rest up now. I imagine the stress of the situation and the cold air is what caused your condition. Some medicine, warm food and sleep will do you good. As I mentioned before the King will arrive shortly."** Lucette highly doubted that.

But didn't bother giving some sort of retort. A gently hand was placed on her forehead, the doctor pursing his lips at the high temperature. **"Don't worry...you're in good hands. Sleep."** Immediately she obeys, unable to keep her eyes open even if she wanted to.

Falling into a peaceful slumber as the herbal sludge circulates through her system. **"Thank you Doctor Du Mont."** The elder man rises from his seat. Glancing out the window. **"There's no need for such thanks Jurien. I can only do what I can for the patient's health."**

Night has long fallen bringing forth bright stars against the pale moon. **"Still, i'm relieved to hear that her recovery process won't be long. It's...been a rough time for her."** A hum escapes the elder as he puts his tools away. Knowing very well what she was referring to.

 **"I wonder when his highness will arrive. Or perhaps I should state IF he arrives as I imagine he has been quite busy as of late."** Garlan flinches from the statement, guilt written on his face. Confirming the healer's thoughts.

Doctor Du Mont clicks his tongue. Disappointed. **"It's no wonder the Princess showed disbelief at my earlier statement. If she is treated as a nuisance then it's no wonder she would despair and distance herself. The adults in her life should remember that not all villains are created from birth."**

It was wise words, a shame that not many believed or followed them. **"But what do I know. I'm just an old man. I can only hope that when the time comes, the new upcoming generation, my son included are able to break these chains of misery."** Both warriors this time bow. With Garlan looking determined.

 **"Whether the new generation does or does not. We will stand beside the royal family. Our duty to protect and serve will not fade-especially for Lady Lucette."** Du Mont chuckles as he grabs his belongings and coat.

Offering them a bow of his own in respect. **"May your promise ring true...as I fear harsh times are still to come."** It is several hours of her highness sleeping before King Genaro enters his daughter's sleeping chambers. **"Your Majesty!"**

He offers his soldiers a nod but for a few moments takes a gander of his daughter's room. Something he has not seen since she was first brought into this world. The dolls especially brought forth his curiosity. It seemed his child had quite the collection...

 **"Jurien, Garlan, I thank you both for finding and helping Lucette. You have my gratitude. Though I must trouble you for a report as to what happen."** The two in question share another stare for a second or two. Keeping with the original story Jurien told before.

Though neither of them were ones to lie, they were doing it for Lucette's sake. Genaro probably wouldn't even understand the fact that his only heir had wished to run away. Let alone know how lonely and anxious she is.

Still their desire to help the little girl was enough. **"I see. Thank you. I will speak with Sir Alcaster about this. By tomorrow Lucette will have a personal knight to guard her."** The royal showed no suspicion as he nodded to himself. His mind made up.

 **"Please continue to watch over her. Have a good night."** With that, as soon as he came, he leaves. Genaro simply left, barely offering his kin a glance. Why he did not, the Jurien and Garlan could only assume.

A sigh escapes the blond woman as she takes a seat by the unconscious thirteen year old's beside. **"Do you think we did the right thing?"** In all honesty Garlan couldn't be sure. No matter what rumors were going to fly, and the child was going to suffer for it.

He scratches his head, looking out the window Doctor Du Mont had just a few hours previous. **"I can only hope so. No one...has really come to care for the Princess. Whoever is assigned to be her knight, I pray will be patient and treat her with kindness."**

They offer each other a small smile. Though it takes a moment for Jurien to follow her friend's gaze at the dark blue sky. **"Perhaps...when Princess Lucette has recovered we can do something for her? Or gift her some sweets?"** In general she would like to show that Lucette was not alone.

That she need not obey the teachings Hildry embedded into her head and heart. **"That sounds nice. Perhaps we could play some games kids her age would like as well."** The warm thoughts that filtered through their minds rang with promise.

It...was a shame that they never had a chance to act upon them. As soon after, the two would discover a conspiracy that would send the entire palace into an uproar, along with spinning the wheels of fate for the princess who was never given a chance.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Well that went well. As per the theme of this year it's quite the bittersweet one shot. But i gotta say I like it and I feel like this could've happened. I mean Jurien and Garlan may've not 'known' Lucette due to her curse.
> 
> But...neither of them really showed signs of hatred towards her in the flashbacks or present. Both are loyal, straightforward and compassionate. I would've figured they took the role of big siblings to Lucette as well as knights.
> 
> But that's just my headcanon. That's it folks. Thanks for reading! If you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I would appreciate all the support I can get.


End file.
